Fighting Fire
by One Dayfly Fortuna
Summary: Edward is a fire fighter at Seattle's Fire Department Station One. He is on probation because of something... Bella is a single mother and she needs help. Edward is ordered to help her out. He gets more than he bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.. I wish...**

Chapter One

"Edward! Step in for a moment!" The Chief shouted towards one of the guys sitting around the tables, playing cards. It is their turn to take the nightshift and it just started an hour ago. If you ever happen to look for the chief? He is at the fire station 24/7. Yes, the chief is a dedicated man.

"Sure thing, Chief! I really should cut the boys some slack because they are losing way too much money here." A tall strong-looking man with untamed coppery hair and bright green eyes stands up from the table, stretches and walks into the Chief's office.

"Could you shut the door for a moment?" He asked and Edward quietly shuts the door behind him.

"Ok, I know you're ambitious and driven. You probably walk out of here boiling with rage when I am done but you have to remind yourself that every life is precious and that everyone should feel safe." The Chief is rambling on.

"What…?" The young man in his mid-twenties starts but he is interrupted by the Chief.

"Edward, tomorrow at three o'clock a young lady is coming to the station and is hoping someone could help her with making her home fireproof. I think this is a job suited for you."

"What! Chief, you cannot be serious?! I am your best second in command! You cannot expect me to sort out a stupid administrative job!"

"Edward, you are still my second in command but you are this close to get fired. Some want you fired but I am holding off the best I can because you are one of a kind. However, to satisfy the demands a little I am ordering you to take this assignment." The Chief said in the calm voice he always uses when handling trouble.

"Who?" Edward asked with a low yet lethal voice. The Chief shakes his head.

"I am sorry but you know I cannot disclose that information."

"Fine!" Edward turns on his heel and storms out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Chief? Ehm, Edward has just left…" Jasper is saying while coming into the office, looking bewildered.

"Yes, let him go. He needs time off."

"Yes, Chief Callahan." Jasper makes a small salute and closes the door softly.

As if you didn't know it already, let me enlighten you. I am Edward Cullen and I have the honour to be a fire fighter for Station One in Seattle. I am twenty-six years old. Oh, and I am stuck with a stupid administrative assignment which is below me because I was first in my class, got through an extremely hard selection program and it only took me three years to get to where I am now, Captain of Fire Squad: Special Unit. Did I mention I was first of my class? See now, I have had a rough few months but that doesn't mean that I have to be degraded to an administrator. Because if it does mean that I am then I am not under any circumstances allowed to be a fire fighter.

_Single-minded till the point of recklessness…_

At precisely three o'clock Bella stumbles in Station One. She off-handedly dusts off her clothes and then takes in her surroundings which have always the same effect on people. She freezes and her mouth forms an 'wow' without actually voicing it. In the dark right hand corner Edward was silently observing her and then stepped towards her. The movement startled her and her eyes as big as headlights connected to his. He smiled politely and offered her a hand.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you." She let him envelop her soft hand.

"Nice to meet you, I am Bella Swan." She said with a smile.

"What can I do for you? My boss just handed me the assignment so I am not really that informed." He said while walking her to the same tables where he and the guys last night were sitting on.

"Oh, yes… Well… Ehm, the thing is…." Suddenly very nervous she started shifting on the chair and Edward knew then that he had to ease this up.

"Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee, a Diet Coke? Anything?" He asked her trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, I would like some tea if that's ok?" She said clearly relieved that she didn't have to start.

"Of course." He nodded and walked to the small kitchen block and made a cup of tea and one with coffee.

"Here you go."

"Thank you" She said and saw I was drinking coffee, "I am probably keeping you from your work, aren't I? Maybe I should…"

"You are not keeping me from anything, Miss Swan." He interupted her.

"Bella," She said, looking up from her lap and clutching her mug, "You can just call me, Bella."

"Well then, _Bella_, you are not keeping me from my work because right now it is not really busy as you can see." He said gesturing to the fire engines that were lined up neatly.

"Ah, yeah...Ok, sorry." She said and her cheeks flamed. She stared into her mug again and didn't say anything else. Edward figured that whatever she had on her mind was probably very important to her.

"Bella, what can I do for you?" He asked her softly but he was already sure that whatever it was, he would do it anyway. She looked at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I need my apartment fireproof. I am a klutz and never thought it was that bad but recently there was a fire because of it. My dad is Chief Swan and he said that I had to come here." She rambled and seemed to hold her breath when she was done.

"Your father is the Chief of Police here in Seattle?" Edward asked surprised. She nodded.

"Ok, well then if it is ok with you, I would like to see your apartment so I can see the damage for myself." He said and started to get up but Bella reached to touch his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered and while she was looking up at him, he suddenly felt the strong urge to bend down and claim her lips. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walk toward the exit. Bella followed him.

"Do you live nearby or did you come here by car?" He asked her, turning around. She quickly was staring at something beside him.

"No, I used public transport but I live north in Seattle." She answered and he nodded.

"Is it ok then if we take my car to drive to your apartment." She nodded and they walked to his car, a silver Volvo. After a good ten minutes of silence, Bella took a deep breath.

"Edward? There is something that I need to tell you…" She was nervously looking outside and when he looked at her, she started to blush.

"Yeah?" He was smiling slightly because she seemed to be very uncomfortable being in the car.

"Ehm...yeah, you should take a left next corner." She said suddenly and after that she indicated where he could park.

She walked towards a shabby looking building which was at least fifteen stores high. Edward immediately noticed that the flat was not fireproof at all and he could a nagging feeling that it would only be proofed more. Bella walk to towards the staircase and Edward assumed that she did not live on the topfloor.

'Thank God, because she would never make it out alive if she was.'

But they kept going up and up. Five. Eight. Twelve. And Edward was slowly getting more nauseous because a pit in his stomache that just wouldn't go away.

"Fourteen." Bella said and opened the door to the hallway. She didn't look out of breath while Edward needed a minute to recover.

"I'm sorry for the workout but the lift doesn't work, ever."

"I seriously need to get to the gym more often." He said breathing and ruffling through his hair. Bella shrugged her shoulders as an apology and then started walking towards the end of the hallway, No. 388. She grabbed her keys from her bag and she opened the door walking in and expecting Edward to follow her.

"Mommy!" And while Edward closed the door, Bella was knocked of her feet by a dark-brown haired girl and Bella stumbled into Edward's chest, who steadied her with his hands on her hips.

"Hello Tibby. Did you have a good time with Emily?" Bella asked and she kneeled next to the girl. The girl started babbling and Bella nodded and smiled at the girl. Edward was just standing there, surprise written all over his face.

"Ok, sweetheart, now go and help Emily with cleaning up your toys and then say goodbye to her. Ok?" Bella said looking into the little girl's eyes. She nodded and looked sideways the tall man with some sort of uniform on while walking away.

"Yeah, I should've told you that I have a five year old daughter who since the accident is scared to death of fire." Bella said and she looked very embarrassed. When his eyes connected with hers, he was silently comforting her while she sniffled a bit.

Emily walked into the kitchen and said goodbye to Bella.

"Mommy, who is that?" Tibby asked while standing in the doorway to the living room. Bella turned around and smiled to her daughter while opening her arms. Tibby ran to her and was picked up.

"This is Edward. He is going to help us. Say hello to him, Tibby." Bella said while turning to Edward with Tibby in her arms.

"Hello Edward. Nice to meet you." The tiny girl said and she held out her hand which Edward took with one corner of his mouth lifted and a tiny wink.

"Hey Tibby. It's nice to meet you too." He said looking at her with a reassuring gaze, "I am a fire fighter, Tibby." Her clear blue eyes widened and she pressed herself closer against Bella.

"Shhh… Sweety, it's ok…" Bella shushed her daughter while giving Edward a apologetic look. She walked towards the couch in the livingroom and only now Edward realized that the flat was scarcely decorated with only the essentials and the walls were covered in colourful paintings and drawings, which Edward assumed were Tibby's.

Bella was quietly talking to Tibby on the couch and Tibby nodded agreeing with whatever Bella was saying while rubbing her eyes.

She gestured for Edward to come and sit beside her.

"I just told Tibby that you are only here to get to know her today." Bella said. Her eyes pleading with him to play along for now. He nodded understanding the situation.

"That's right, Tibby. I would really like to get know the one has painted all these beautiful pictures here." He said softly, looking at Tibby who was now shyly looking at him.

"I did." She whispered.

"Hm? I am sorry, what did you say? Are you the one who made all these?" He asked pretending that he didn't hear and gesturing to the walls.

"I did!" Tibby then said smiling very proudly and moving to sit in Edward's lap. He was surprised at first but then he asked her to explain some of the pictures.

Bella was busying herself in the kitchen while the other two could be heard from the living room. Bella needed her usual routine right now because this whole day had made a 180〫turn the moment she met Edward Cullen. Her legs had gone jelloed when she had looked into his emerald green eyes. She had become a blubbering mess basically. On top of that, she was very embarassed to tell him that she had scared her own baby girl because the hairdryer was blowing fire instead of warm air. Bella tried to explain that it was because of the electricity network that the hairdryer went ballistic but Tibby had been so scared to go their bedroom the last week that Bella had to see her cry herself to sleep every night. Her father had said that she should go to the fire department when she had told him. Chief Callahan had been really understanding and he said that he would asked one of the fire fighters to help her. No idea that her whole life would change on Wednesday at three o'clock.

She sighed and shrugged in disbelief.

He looked quite fierce and decisive but when he started speaking to her, she had just wanted to leave the ground and shot to orbit. No one would believe how melodic his voice sounded to her. She felt something deep inside her flaring up. She had never felt that way not even with Jacob, Tibby's father. And she did not even want to begin to describe what the incredible sex hair was doing to her.

Again she sighed and tried to clear her head while staring into the fridge, looking for something but not quite knowing what.

"Do you want to cool your head down?" His voice sounded like a velvet cloud slowly surrounding her in her own small and shabby kitchen. Of course, she shot up her head and hit it in the same motion against the shelf.

"Ow!" She nearly shouted but it turned into a groan as soon as she touched the sore bump. Edward stood rigid for a second.

"Are you ok?" He walked to her and touched her shoulder with his hand.

"Uhuh… This happens daily." She said rubbing her head.

"Let me check if it's alright." He said and he gently removed her hand and looked down on her head, touching and probing the area. When he brushed over the bump, she cringed and that was exactly the moment when Tibby walked in.

"Are you hurting my mommy!?" Tibby suddenly screamed and she ran into Edward who had no idea what was happening.

"What the…." He said when Tibby's tiny fists connected with his body.

"Tibby! Stop that immediately! He was not hurting me!" Bella cried out in utter shock and she lifted Tibby off the ground.

"He was hurting you! He was hurting you, momma…." Tibby's voice dropped to nothing more then a whisper.

"No, he wasn't. Mommy hurt herself. You know how clumsy I can be. Edward scared me and I bumped my head in the fridge. Edward was just checking if it wasn't bleeding." Bella explained and she walked Tibby towards another room next to the kitchen. They sat down and Tibby curled up against her mother with a thumb in her mouth while Bella rocked her to sleep. Edward watched them from the door opening, feeling like he was intruding something. Several minutes later, Bella slowly lay down Tibby and stood up, walking towards the door. She did not look at Edward until she had close the door behind her.

"I am so, so sorry for that… I have no idea what has gotten into her… She has never been like this before… I don't know…. I don't know what to do...I...I…" She stammered and started to get upset until Edward put his finger on her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You are not a bad mother, Bella. I think, I know what is bothering Tibby. Don't blame yourself." He whispered softly, leaning toward her to look deep in her eyes. Bella took a shaky breath and nodded weakly. As if suddenly Edward realised, he was too close to her, he stepped back and walked towards the door.

"Ok, well,….If it's ok with you, I'd like to come back tomorrow when Tibby is at school?" He formed the last sentence into a question.

"Yes, yes, that might be a good idea." Bella said softly still a bit spaced out.

"Ten?" He asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you, Edward."

"No problem. Bye."

**Please let me know what you think you it! Points of critique or things you loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your support by adding it to your favourite stories. I have been really busy and I just couldn't find the time to edit this piece because it's been on my computer for ages. However, since this is one of my first stories ever published, I really would like to get some comments good or bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Two

'How did I end up here?' Edward thought over and over again while sitting on the edge of his bed facing the window that looked out over the beautiful city. He did not see it though the tiny sparks reminded him of her eyes. Those brown orbs were gazing up at him with discomfort, embarrassment and sadness. Once again Edward felt like he was pulled to her only by staring into her eyes. Oh yes, the infamous bachelor and handsome fire fighter was falling quickly for a single mother in a shabby flat. He realised that who was not going to dwell on that particular aspect and decided that he had to come up with a game plan. The reaction he got from Tibby when she thought he had hurt her mother indicated to Edward that Tibby seemed to be very protective over her mother. He shook his head and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad, it's me."

"Edward, how are you?" His father always sounded happy to speak to him even though Edward was sure he must have had his doubts the last couple of months.

"I'm fine, dad. Look, I was wondering about something. If someone, say a little girl, is very protective over someone else, say her mother because she is afraid her mother going to get hurt what would be the way to approach this little girl to calm her down and not to worry?" When he was done, Edward let out a gush of air.

"Hmm, interesting… Usually you see that kind of behaviour the other way around because the mother has lost someone dear to her and she wants to hold on to her child." His father, Carlisle Cullen, was a doctor at Seattle Grace Hospital. He was a surgeon but always had an interest in psychology. Edward always had liked that and had been interested himself but now he felt uncomfortable with his dad's knowledge of psychology.

"Hmm, could it have something to do with the fact that the father is nowhere to be seen?" He asked his dad.

"That could be the reason but you'll have to find out. What is this about?" His father asked him. Edward explained the situation to his father and for the first time in months they talked for an hour or so.

Holding a trash bag, a backpack, a suitcase and the hand of a child, Bella was utterly happy that she managed to not slip thirteen stories.

'Ok, well one more to go.' And they started the last flight of stairs to the groundfloor. Tibby was unusually quiet today but Bella just let her be for now. Instead, she chose a safer option.

"Have you finished your homework for Miss Brandon today, Tibbs?" Her daughter had been very enthusiastic about it all week so it was a safe option or so Bella thought.

"No, I haven't!" Tibby cried out and started running down the stairs. Unfortunately, the unexpected movement caused Bella to loose her balance and she tripped. She slide on her back down the stairs and with quite a bang, she landed on the ground floor.

"Oowh.." She groaned. Tibby was looking at her with her big blue eyes full of tears. Bella immediately realised that she should not show how much in pain she really was because she got the vague feeling Tibby would break down if she did.

"Come here, Tibby. It's ok." She said opening her arms and Tibby launched herself against her mom. Bella barely restrained the cry of pain but focussed on comforting Tibby. The little girl did not move at all and after a few minutes Bella shifted a little and while experiencing a lot of pain she stood up and in a comfortable silence they walked to the car.

She dropped Tibby off just in time and Alice, Tibby's teacher, walked towards her.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Alice asked smiling but when Bella shifted stifly in her car, her smile faded.

"I fell down the stairs." Bella said as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"Oh God, you should see a doctor, Bella!"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, do you want me to keep Tibby for the day? I can drop her off before dinner if you want." Alice suggested. Bella thought about that for a second.

"If you don't mind, that would be great." She answered unsure.

"Of course, I don't mind. I love that girl." Alice stated and while normally anyone would begin to feel uncomfortable with such a statement but Bella trusted her fully and she knew with all her heart Alice would never hurt Tibby.

"Thank you, Alice." And with that they separated.

The building was radiating an eery silence when Bella was walking towards the staircase. It took almost five minutes to get out of the car and walking wasn't a picnic either. Very slowly she took the first step. Immediately her back was screaming at her that she should stop and she knew she would not be able to move. So desperately she sat down and waited. Waiting for Edward. Waiting for him to take care of her because she was exhausted. No sleep, no peace of mind and oh so tired of being alone and trying to fix everything. The tears were rolling down her cheeks as all those thoughts were going through her head. After what seemed hours of staring into space, the door to the staircase opened. Suddenly the bright green eyes that haunted her all night appeared in her line of vision.

"Bella? Bella, are you ok? What's wrong?" The soft velvet voice sounded full of concern. She awoke from her stupor and looked at him.

"Come on, let's get you to your apartment." He said a reassuring smile playing around his lips. He took her arms and tried to lift her but immediately let go as soon as she whimpered.

"What's wrong, Bella? Bella?" He kneeled in front of her, looking into her brown eyes worried.

"I.. Eh… fell down the stairs… my back is… eh.. Can we just take a walk outside?" Her eyes were pleading with him to leave it at that and for now he would. He nodded and saw how she struggled to get herself back on her feet. Somehow he felt it was not a good idea to try to help her. She shuffled to the door and then as if someone pressed a button, she straightened to her 1.65 metres and she stepped into the vague sunshine.

"So what do you think is troubling Tibby?" Bella asked while dodging the crowd on the pavement.

"Well, I think this needs some explaining and out here on the street is not the place for it." He said while smoothly walking beside her with the advantage of height when he noticed the pained expression on her face when Bella was shoved again, he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Is this ok?" He whispered, bending towards her slightly. She nodded mutely and surprisingly enough no one walked into her anymore.

They walked into a park not far from her apartment and they sat down on a bench overseeing the pond.

"This is our favourite spot to watch the birds." Bella said absent-mindedly.

"Bella," Edward started, "usually when someone protects them the same way Tibby protected you last night, it is because they are afraid of losing them. The behaviour usually occurs with mothers who lost the father of their child or when something very serious has happened with their child and they do not trust their child to stand on their own two feet." Edward explained while looking at the calming water. He didn't elaborate any further because he had no idea how Bella would react.

"It's the reversed with us." Bella said after a long silence, "Jacob left us after three years. Tibby was not old enough to understand, heck I wasn't even old enough to understand because he just left. Tibby would ask about him every night. At first, she thought that she just didn't see him that day but after a while she stopped asking…. I was only just 18 when I got pregnant… Don't get that sympathetic look, thinking that I am another helpless teenage single mom because I am not." She said standing up looking down at him, shaking him from his stupor. Clearly he had been looking at her with sympathy but he was getting tired of her mood swings.

"I am sympathising but I don't think you're a helpless mom. You just have knack for accidents and making your home fire-proof is my job so let's go." He said smirking when she looked surprised at his tone of voice. Oh yeah, the arogant bachelor has returned.

**Please, leave me some comments about what you think is good or bad. The next update is probably going to take awhile but I'll do my best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Three

While they were walking back to her block, Edward on the telephone non-stop. Talking to whoever, using terms and words she did not understand and some point mentioned an amount that made Bella stop in her tracks. Edward turned to her and beckoned her to walk on while he gave her a reassuring yet just as alluring smile as he gave her the first time they met. Naturally she walked on, sulking and trying very hard to be angry with him for making her feel that way.

"Right, you must have wondered who I was phoning just now…" He said when they arrived at her block. She nodded grumpily and he smirked at her because of that.

"Well, that was the mayor's secretary, Rosalie and I explained to her my new project which is to completely repair this building and make sure it is up to fire proof standard. What do you think?" He asked, completely happy with his 'new project' and enthousiastic as a little boy.

"Eh… How much is this all going to cost?" Bella asked momentarily stunned by his plan and stung by his word choice.

"Don't worry about that... the Mayor is paying for it. He does anything what Rose asks him. I think he has a huge crush on her. Well, no surprise there… Anyway, it is the city's responsibility. So what do you think?" He said taking away her worries in one smooth reply.

"Eh… Ok….?" She replied looking into his eyes while he was leaning into her and dazzling her with his intense green eyes.

"Great! Here they come..." He said and Bella was left standing in front of the building, feeling completely overthrown. She shook her head a few times to get her mind working again and then she slowly turned around.

Edward was standing in front of a group of at least 30 builders and workmen, gesturing toward her and the building and explaining in a loud voice what he wanted. She suddenly registered a siren of a fire engine coming around the corner and stopping right in front of her. Five huge men in uniform, firefighters, jumped off the truck and while smiling at her, they walked toward Edward. She realised only too late that her mouth was slightly agape.

"Edward, this better be good because I just turned in when you paged me out of a very good dream!" One of the guys looking like a huge bear yelled.

"Relax, Emmett. You'll be done here before you know it." Edward replied, dismissing the group of workmen and turning toward the bear called Emmett. Bella was surprised when Edward embraced Emmett in a brotherly hug. Edward started to explain things again, clearly being in charge of them.

Without consciously doing so, Bella had been moving closer to the group.

"Ah, guys, I want you to meet Bella Swan. Because of her, this problem has come to our attention." Edward said, looking at her. And she abruptly faced six firefighters.

She flushed a crimson red and smiled shyly, looking down.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet the fire squad special unit. This is my brother, Emmett." Gesturing towards the bear, who had a broad smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Bella!" Emmett said and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. Bella was gasping for air when he released her. Edward gave him a pointed stare.

"This is my second in command, Jasper Whitlock." Edward pointed out a blond guy with a slightly troubled expression on his face. Bella shook his hand timidly.

"This is Garrett," A shabby looking man despite the uniform but with a friendly smile, "Mike," A blond broad shouldered guy looking like a jock, "And Tyler," A black haired man with a goofy grin spreading across his face. Bella quickly looked away from him because she was reminded of an eery resemblance of Jacob.

"Nice to meet you all, though I am not sure what you are all doing here. Where's the fire?" She said in an awkward attempt to make a joke. Emmett cracked up and the others chuckled at her joke.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, they are here to make sure the builders are doing their work properly." Edward answered smiling at her.

"How did you manage to do that?! With just one phone call!" Bella suddenly burst out, started pacing back and forth.

"Easy, Rosalie knows how to organise people in a matter of seconds." Emmett started to laugh again and said something along the lines of 'that's my girl.'

"Ok, fine. I leave that for now but how long do you think this is going to take? Do you think all these people," Gesturing toward the building, "will agree to this?"

"Well, I hope we'll be done in a month. I think that's possible," Edward said, looking around the group for confirmation, the guys nodded, "And I don't think anyone will be difficult because who doesn't want to have a safe and fireproof building."

Again she was left standing, opening and closing her mouth a few times, realising that everything that held her on solid ground was cut from underneath her by Edward.

"Ugh…." was the very mature respond that she came up with and she stomped away. She knew she should be grateful that in a month's time the building would be safe again for Tibby to sleep in. However, Edward was waltzing into her life and changing everything. The last two days had left her breathless and she knew that she needed a break if she wanted to handle everything that was to come. Luckily when she called Joe, her boss in the restaurant, he was understanding and said that she should take some time off because ever since she started working there, she never once had a vacation. Feeling a load lift from her shoulders, she knew that she could concentrate on her upcoming finals and the whole building renovation thing.

She did feel quite lost when she looked over the parking lot to the building, which was an unorganised business, and she shuffled through the crowd of people to Edward.

"Ehm, Edward?" She asked softly. He turned around upon hearing his name and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm sorry but could you maybe take me to my daughter? She is staying with a good friend and… and… I need to explain things to her…." She stuttered, feeling uncomfortable under his stare. His eyes widened as if he had forgotten for who he was going through all this trouble.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'll just take the bus." Bella said losing her nerve and turning around to walk to the busstop.

"Oh no, you don't." A hand grabbed her arms and spun her around. She whimpered as she suddenly felt as if her back was on fire.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I forgot… Gjeez… I am sorry." Edward immediately realising what caused her to whimper. She shook her head.

"It's…. not…. your fault." She said through clenched teeth.

"I'll take you to Tibby but first we are going to stop by the hospital." Edward said, gesturing Emmett.

"You tell Jasper that he is in command now and that in about an hour everyone can leave for the day." Edward said while walking Bella toward his car, supporting most of her weight.

Emmett just nodded, casting glances in Bella's direction. He did not ask any questions, however and Edward was grateful for that.

They were speeding down the streets. Bella didn't see anything, everything was a blur and the only thing she seemed to concentrate on was the pain in her back. Time seemed to be running as well as crawling by in one motion.

"Bella? We're here…" Edward said softly breaking through her reverie. She looked around bewildered, seeing the hospital before locking eyes with Edward who was standing beside her door, opening it. She stared at him and as if he knew what was wrong, he kneeled next to her.

"Are you able to get out on your own?" He whispered, his velvet voice carrying a tone that she had not heard before. She shook her head, while still trying to move. With a moment of hesitancy, he carefully moved his arm under her knees.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold close." He instructed and she felt the muscles of his arms tense. He did not jostle her too much and the pain did not got worse. They walked into the ER and Edward causiously lay her down.

"Get Dr Cullen for her. Tell him, his son requests him." Edward ordered one of the nurses.

"Another Cullen, huh?" Bella whispered softly but her eyelids fluttered close.

"Bella? Bella! What is happening?!" Edward shouted when she did not respond. The nurses around him were skittering around when suddenly his father appeared next to him.

"Edward, you can relax…. She's just asleep." His father said reassuringly, "She must have been exhausted… What did you do?"

"Nothing… We just had a lot of things to...to discuss. Dad, she fell down the stairs this morning. She hurt her back…" Edward said keeping his eyes on her. Carlisle looked at his son's face which was edged with worry and started examining Bella.

"Okay, Bella, I gave you some pain killers so you don't feel the pain too much. Take some more if the pain comes back. However, you'll have to wear the corset for three days. It is only a precaution and you can shower. After three days, I want to see you again." Carlisle said and Bella nodded faithfully. Carlisle was aware of her track record of accidents. She turned to Edward then.

"Can we please go and pick Tibby up now?" She asked looking like an impatient girl. They said their goodbyes and Carlisle pressed Bella that she could not lift anything.

When they were in the car, Bella told Edward where to go.

"You're kidding me…. That friend of yours is Alice Brandon? Wow… small world, you've met her fiancee just an hour ago, Jasper." Edward said wonder in his voice.

"_That's_ her Jasper?!" Bella said astounded. Edward laughed and nodded. After that the conversation flowed and before either of them realised, they were parked in front of the building. It was a modern white and open looking building. However, when Bella stood in front of the doorbells, she had no idea which number was Alice's.

"In here, Bella.." Edward said guiding her to the door, which he opened with a key. Bella looked at him questionably.

"I live one floor above Alice and Jasper." He explained. Her mouth formed an 'O' but she did not ask any further. She was far too busy observing the hightech security and fireproof safety standards.

"I guess I notice all this now that you pointed all that was wrong in my building." Bella said smiling slightly when they stepped into the elevator.

They were both silent and Bella could hear Edward's breathing from behind her. Suddenly she was solely focused on his every move behind her. The shifting of his weight and putting his hands in his pockets. She turned her head slightly, not looking at him but observing him from her peripheral vision. She felt his eyes on her and heard his breathing quicken. Her own pulse was thundering in her ears and the corset restricted her breathing, her breath coming in quick gasps. However quick the atmosphere had changed, it dissolved the moment the elevator chimed.

"Well, that was interesting…" Edward chuckled as they stepped out.

"Bella? Edward?" A high-soprano voice asked before Bella had time to react on Edward's comment, although she stood turned to him already.

"Hey Alice." Edward said, still looking at Bella while he said it but turning when Alice bounced toward them.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Alice asked, almost sounding demanding.

"I just wanted to see Tibby. I am so worried about her after last night and this morning. I just want to see her." Bella said softly. Alice's expression turned into an understanding which Edward did not get immediately but when they walked into the apartment and Tibby ran to her mom, almost like she was afraid to see her mother disappear again, he knew. There were drawings on the kitchen table which Edward directly recognised. The bright red and orange were arranged with black and grey tints. A mouth-shaped machine seemed to be shooting fire everywhere.

Bella seemed to notice the drawings as well because she hugged Tibby close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Eh… Bella? Would you like a cup of tea or something?" Alice asked standing by the door, a soft look in her eyes.

"Yes… please, Alice." Bella choked out and she seemed to realise that she was crying while trying to comfort little Tibby. Edward knelt in front of Bella and Tibby, rubbing Bella's knee.

"Tibby? Bella?" He asked softly after a few minutes. They both looked up, looking strikingly similar in expressions.

"Would you mind if I take you somewhere tonight? I want to show you something special." He said in a hushed voice. Tibby looked at her mother's face, unsure while Bella looked at Edward in wonder.

"Mommy, can we? Please?" Tibby's curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"Yeah, sure… I'm quite curious myself." Bella said, not breaking eye contact with Edward.

"Yay!" Tibby, enthousiastic as ever, tumbled from Bella's lap in Edward's arms.

The three of them started laughing loudly.

Alice was looking at them, peeping around the corner with a glowing yet knowing expression on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They were seated and driving, Tibby in the back with a childproof carseat which Alice had lying around. Yeah right… Bella had thought when Alice sauntered over toward Edward's Volvo with the seat. Tibby immediately was in heaven and was now contently snuggled up in the seat. Bella was surprised how well Edward fit into this picture. She had known him quite long because he had been in every magazine that like to cover Seattle's jetset stars. Edward was definitely belonged there. He dated a bunch of gorgous models that made Bella sigh in defeat. The problem was she was irrevocably attracted to him. _That_ much was clear when they had been standing in the elevator. But even more frustrating was the fact that he seemed to grow hot and cold within an instant if he wanted to. He had comforted her more than he probably realised when he assured her that she was not a bad mother and that he knew what was wrong with Tibby. However, he reacted with an attitude when she told him not to feel sorry for her. Well, she did deserve that one because somehow whenever he was around, her temper was flaring and she had no way to control it. Ugh… She did not understand him. He was not as easy to read as other people were to her.

"Mommy, where are we going? I can't see…" Tibby said breaking her train of thought, quite effectively. She had not even worried about where Edward was taking even though she hated surprises.

"I don't know, Tibbs. Maybe you should ask Edward. He's right here, you know." Bella said, turning to Tibby. Tibby had a knack to ignore people and fire all her questions at Bella, who didn't know all the answers.

"Oh… Edward, where are we going?" Tibby said understanding what her mom had said. Edward had listened to the exchange silently with a smile playing around his lips.

"Well, we're just outside Seattle and I am taking you to a beautiful lake. We should be able to see it soon." Edward answered Tibby's question clearly to her satisfaction because she started to stare out the window, probably searching the lake. Now that Edward had succesfully distracted Tibby, he looked at Bella, who flushed when he caught her staring.

"The lake is a sight to behold but I need you to explain to Tibby what it is she is seeing, ok? She needs to hear this from you. I am just going to be here to confirm if Tibby asks." Edward whispered to her, lowering his voice so Bella was straining to hear it.

"Okay… but what exactly is it that we'll be seeing?" She whispered back, leaning toward him slightly. His eyes met hers and there was an intense moment of silence.

"Fireflies." He said softly and at that moment they rounded a corner. Above the shimmering water, ten thousand tiny sparks or stars were dancing, twisting and twirling.

The three of them were struck with awe and the car slowed to a stop. Tibby started squirming around in her seat and Edward stepped out to help her. Bella had temporarily lost the use of her arms and legs. It was indeed a sight to behold.

"Momma, momma! There're sooo pretty! So pretty…" Tibby squealed besides Bella's ear.

Bella turned to her daughter and a glowing smile spread across her face. She picked Tibby up and turned to Edward with grateful eyes. She mouthed 'thank you' with Tibby looking over her shoulder at the thousand tiny stars. He gave her a somewhat shy smile which turned out to have the same effect on Bella as all he other smiles had and her knees gave out. Edward watched as Bella flushed crimson -again- and saw her turn around in embarrassment. However, with Tibby on her arm she was slightly unbalanced and she seemed to find a flaw in the flat surface while trying to walk toward the lake. He reached out and steadied her before she could fall.

"Clumsy…" She mumbled but Edward just chuckled.

When they got closer to the edge of the water, they could vaguely distinguish the fireflies.

"Mommy, what are they?" Tibby asked still in awe. Edward and Bella shared a look as Bella set Tibby down and knelt before her.

"Tibby, all those tiny sparkles are fireflies." Bella said sweetly, trying not to scare her daughter. Tibby's eyes grew wide and she started to back up slightly.

"Not all things that have to do with fire are out to harm us, Tibbs. Look how beautiful they are dancing..." Bella said not breaking eye contact with her. Tibby's eyes flickered toward the lake and back to Bella for a second. Bella felt it was safe to continue.

"They look like stars in the sky, don't they?" She whispered, "Do you remember what I told you about Gran, Tibbs? How she is with the stars now? Those stars are all tiny suns… And the sun…." Bella reached out to her daughter and pulled her close.

"...Warms us." Tibby said softly, looking at her mom in wonder. She was seemingly beginning to understand what Bella was trying to tell her. Bella nodded and smiled at Edward. Tibby did the same.

"Edward, are fireflies dangerous?" She asked, looking carefully at him with a scrutinizing eyes. Edward smiled and shook his head.

"No, Tibby, they are not. They produce the light themselves because of a chemical reaction inside them and they use the light to communicate with each other. Would you like to see one up close?" He asked.

"Yes." Tibby said determined.

"Good girl.." Bella whispered, very proud that Tibby seemed brave enough. They watched Edward walk to the end of the pier. When he returned, he carried a small glass tube which was radiating with light.

"Look at that, Tibby. That's beautiful." Bella said while Tibby looked intently at the lighting bug buzzing inside.

"It doesn't hurt you." Tibby stated because Edward's thumb covered the opening, while the fireflies bumped against him, again and again.

"No, it doesn't." Edward said softly, smiling at Tibby reassuringly. He then freed the bug and it danced away over the water. They stared after it and then Bella took Tibby by the hand guiding her back to the car. Edward started to follow when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered, while Bella started fastening Tibby in her seat.

"Hey Edward, Jasper just got back and he said that Rose seemed to have gotten everyone a place to sleep as well. Don't ask me how but she did. Could you ask Bella if she and Tibby would like to stay with Jasper and me. I am sooo into a sleepover!" Alice said in one long series of words and sentences which registered slowly. Bella was looking at him concerned, probably because of the look on his face.

"Why don't you ask her youself, Alice?" Edward said and handed the phone to Bella. He watched her and saw her slowly nodding her head. Edward felt a sudden glow spread through him as he saw her getting more enthousiastic. When the conversation was over and she handed him his phone, they drove back to Seattle.

Bella was sitting on the couch with a mug of tea, staring out the window, looking at an incredible view. Tibby was sound asleep in the kingsize bed in guestroom. Bella never knew a guestroom could like that. They even had their own bathroom. Alice never did things halfway. She looked up at her clear sky and could distinguish the stars with ease. She remembered how the light had showed Edward in an even more beautiful way than she already had seen him. How he looked, smiling shyly at her while his hair was a rainbow of autumn colours. God, if she kept this up she would be head overheels in less then twenty-four hours. Slowly something drifted into her ear, a melodious tune. So soft and lulling, Bella thought she imagined it but as she strained to listen carefully, she could identify the tone of a piano. She was so lost in the music that hearing Alice's whispering voice in the other room, shocked her.

"I never heard him play this one before. Do you hear it, Jazz? It's beautiful." Jasper grunted something clearly half asleep. Bella was curious who the person playing the piano was then. Alice seemed to know him and there was a sentimental, almost relieved tone in her voice when she said it. Gradually it dawned on Bella that it could be Edward playing the piano. She finished her tea and went to bed. The song was lulling her to sleep with a ten thousand fireflies dancing above her head.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**This chapter is based on the song 'Fireflies' by Owl City. I absolutely love this song and I think it suited this story very well. I saw that already people have an alert on this story or added in to their favourite stories. I am on a roll, right now and I love writing this story. Thank you timidvampire for your comments :D I hope others have some comments too. Please tell me what you think of it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After saying goodnight to Bella and a sleeping Tibby, he went to his appartment. As soon as the door fell closed behind him, he felt a dead weight on his shoulders and all he wanted to do was sleep. However, the moment Edward stretched out on the bed he knew he couldn't sleep. It was as if his mind was protecting him, working on overload because it knew what would be coming once he fell asleep. Without bothering to try, he got up. Walking around aimlessly, feeling desolate in his own home. He knew that hanging out all day with a woman so compassionate as Bella would come with a prize to pay. His mind started wandering to Tanya, her strawberry blond hair blowing in the wind. They were so similar in character that it scared Edward. The first time that Bella introduced him to her daughter, the embarrassment and preparing for the low comment on that particular fact, had reminded him so much of Tanya, it stunned him. He ached to have her again to understand him, listen to him and guide him. He knew she was gone and she couldn't guide him anymore, the angel that she was. She had been his everything, the first in the morning and the last thing late at night. He swore that nothing would happen to her and he had not been able to keep that promise to himself. He feared that he would fall for Bella and her five year old girl. He feared it more because somewhere, deep inside, he felt his soul fighting that fear. His body already felt it was no use trying to fight that fire burning inside him every time they touched. His mind produced a clear set of images of Bella mouthing thank you or whispering sweet nothings to comfort her daughter or the blush rising to her cheeks whenever he touched her or spoke to her.

Without realising, he had been sitting on his piano bench, playing a soft tune. Solemnly concretrating on the black and white keys, his fingers produced a rainbow of sounds that made him feel instantly elated. The heavy weight on his shoulders lifted enough to make him relax. His head dropped to piano top and while playing the same rhythm over and over again, he was dozing off.

"Mommy! Mommy! Help! Mommy, help me!" A high-pitched panicked cry sudden rang through the walls of the building. Without even thinking about what he was exactly doing, Edward was running towards the door, down the stairs and into Jasper's apartment.

Alice was standing in the dooropening of the guestroom and when she saw him, she shook her head slightly and stepped aside.

Tibby was kicking the sheets and mumbled incoherently. Bella was kneeling beside the bed with her arms wrapped around her own body.

"What's going on?" Edward whispered to Jasper, immediately catching Bella's eyes. Jasper just shook his head and he and Alice disappeared in the kitchen.

"It has never been this bad…" Bella whispered pained. Edward immediately understood what that meant, he pushed Tibby, he had scared her more than ever.

"Oh god…. I am so sorry, Bella. I…. I had no idea…" Edward started but was quickly cut off.

"Please, don't…. Don't apologize. This is not your fault. I cannot get through to her. I cannot even wake her up, right now… She won't let me. I think I really have to take her to a therapist. I let this go on for too long." Bella rambled, convincing more herself than Edward. Suddenly Tibby went rigid. She was laying quietly. Bella focused on her and reached her hand out to hold Tibby's. The girl's face slowly lit up into a smile which seemed to stun Bella.

"Mommy, Edward is showing the fireflies…." Tibby mumbled almost inaudible but the words rang out as if they had been clear spoken. Bella turned to Edward and within a split-second she embraced him.

"Thank you…" She whispered against his chest and he hugged her tightly against him, willing to let this moment last forever. She sighed deeply, relaxing, letting her body mould against his. Edward became even more aware of her than he already was and tried his best to suppress the urge to kiss her senseless like he wanted to. It felt if there was an electric current running through their bodies and their breathing became irregular. When Bella moved the slightest, his arms tightened around her, holding her in place.

"Give me a moment…." He whispered, breathing in her ear, "I need to have some control, otherwise…" He let the words hang in the air. Bella did not move an inch. After a few minutes sounds in the kitchen and Tibby's even breathing drifted into Edward's consiousness and he slowly let Bella go. She was blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact. He wanted to tell her something, anything but he found himself still speechless.

She looked at Tibby who was sleeping peacefully for the moment and then Bella skipped to the kitchen. Edward followed her slowly.

"Bella, you want some tea?" Alice asked and it seemed she and Jasper had been talking.

"Yeah, that would be nice…" Bella said softly, standing awkwardly against the counter.

"Look, Bella, Alice told me what happened and we want you to know that you don't have to feel uncomfortable to be here." Jasper spoke soothingly, easing the tension in the air, "We would like to help you if you let us."

The smile that lit Bella's face was everything the other three had to know.

"Thank you,… All of you. I don't know how…. I am sorry that I am burdening you…" She apologised but before she could say anything else Alice interrupted her.

"Bella, you know you don't need to apologise. I am happy to return the favour because you have done a lot for me, helping in class with those kids. And you should not feel quilty for trouble that you didn't cause. You will stay here as long as necessary and consider it a vacation so don't worry about money. Jasper and I insist that you have enough going on right now than to worry about that as well." During Alice's little speech, Bella teared up and tears were rolling down her cheeks silently.

"Thank…. you…" Bella stuttered and Alice hugged her tightly.

"Well, I can't say I'm at all ready to go to bed so how about a midnight snack?" Jasper said in his southern drawl. After that everyone was busying themselves with preparing something and even joking around. The mood was light and Edward could see Bella felt much better. He occassionaly caught her eye but they both carefully made sure not to be in close proximity.

Around three, everyone was fully satisfied by the cheese-grated sandwiches and Alice was yawning every other minute so she and Jasper said goodnight and went to bed. Bella was cleaning up the kitchen but Edward stopped her.

"You really don't need to do that. Alice is probably up, bright and early in a couple of hours and she'll clean up everything." He said standing so close behind her that she could feel his warmth. She nodded slightly, turning around slowly. She tried to gauge his reaction but as soon as she looked in his moss green eyes all rational thought flew out the window.

He smiled at her, controlling his every move.

"I'd better go. Sleep well…" He said softly his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah….yeah, sleep well…" Bella nodded even shook her head, clearing it. She pushed away from the counter at the same time as Edward took a step toward the door. Somewhere they seemed to lose track of what they were about to do and Edward bend down to her as Bella opened her mouth to say something.

"I've never longed for anyone more in my life, Bella…." Edward whispered in her ear and placed a kiss just left of her lips that made her knees buckle underneath her. Bella just stood there holding the counter, not noticing Edward left.

Bella woke up long after daybreak. Tibby was not in the bed anymore and she could hear Alice and her baby girl chatting away in the kitchen, probably having breakfast. She stayed in bed for another fifteen minutes, fully wakening up and then went to get a shower. When she finally made it into the kitchen, Alice was teaching Tibby to make pancakes.

"Momma, look! This one is for you!" Tibby said proudly, carrying a plate with the most misshapen pancake ever on it.

"Tibby, that looks delicious!" Bella said complimenting her daughter.

"Mommy, where is Edward?" She then asked completely out of the blue, making Bella have trouble swallowing her bite. She looked at Alice who shrugged.

"She's asking for him all morning. He and Jasper left very early this morning. They wanted to make sure that the project has started well."

"Ok, well then, Tibbs, you've already heard it from Alice so you don't have to ask me. Why do you want to know?" Bella said to Tibby.

"Oh, well, I had a dream about him and the fireflies. I just wanted to tell him." The girl said skipping out the room, ceasing the further questioning Bella had in mind.

"Eh, Bella, I completely forgot to tell you that Jasper and I are having a party tonight because of our fourth anniversary. So the house will be swarming with people so I don't know how Tibby fits in that because of course she can stay but when she gets sleepy, you probably want her to sleep somewhere quiet." Alice babbled on while cleaning up the mess. Bella nodded.

"Well, I can ask my father to babysit for a night."

"Not necessary, I asked Edward if it was ok if Tibby slept in his spare bedroom. He is said that was fine." Alice stated and just like Tibby skipped out of the kitchen before Bella could react.

"Damn those girls….. Ambushing me in the morning." Bella mumbled, chewing her last bit of pancake.

The rest of the day went by pretty smooth. Bella let Tibby stay at home because even though her daughter said she had dreamt about the fireflies that didn't mean she was as rested as she should. Alice had a day off because of her anniversary with Jasper and Bella helped her with the party preparations. They were making some partysnacks in the kitchen when the boys walked in, coming home from work. Tibby was in her room, playing with her dolls.

"Hey babe," Jasper greeted his girlfriend with a kiss, "How is everything going? Can I do something?" Bella noticed that Edward walked to the living room to watch the news while Alice babbled on. She quietly snuck out.

"Eh… Edward?" She asked getting his attention and starting blushing furiously, "Alice told me you agreed that Tibby could sleep in your spare bedroom but I…..eh…. Just want to make sure that you are truly ok with that because well, eh… I don't know… Maybe you have other plans tonight or something…" She kept rambling on because of Edward's silence but when she looked up, he was grinning broadly at her which made her blush even more if that is even possible.

"Bella…" Her name rolling of his tongue with such a velvet voice did things to her that she didn't even know existed, "It's fine. It's no problem and the bed is big enough if you want to stay with her." His eyes seemed to pierce her soul and she could only gape at him because the insinuation was clear. She was saved by Tibby who ran into the room, shouting Edward's name and started telling him about her dream.

After spending basically an hour with Tibby, Edward left to get ready for the party. Bella dressed Tibby up nicely in a sweet light blue dress with a white longsleeve underneath and a dark pair of tights. Tibby was excited and twirling around in her outfit in front of the mirror. Bella smiled and went to get ready herself. However, that plan went flying through the window because Alice occupied the bathroom.

"Alice, are you almost done!" Bella yelled after waiting already 15 minutes.

"Bella! I need more time! I'm almost done!" Alice shouted from behind the closed doors. Japser sauntered by and smiled sweetly at Bella.

"You're gonna stand there for ages…. She probably will be in there for another 45 minutes." He said, his eyes letting her know he was feeling sorry for her.

"Alice! You are kidding me! Please…. Hurry up…" Bella shouted, hoping to sound strict.

"No, can't do! Go and ask Edward if you can use his bathroom!" The tiny pixie shouted, effectively cutting off every protest that Bella had. Defeated Bella grabbed her stuff and went to Edward's.

The door wasn't closed for a second or Alice appeared from the bathroom, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Japser only shook his head disbelievingly.

Bella took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Within a minute the door opened, revealing Edward in nothing more than a bath towel. Bella's breath whoosed out and she was left ogling his glorious wet upper-body.

"Oh… Eh… hey," Edward stuttered.

"I… I am sorry…. To… eh… interupt but I was wondering if I could use your bathroom?" Bella said getting everything back together, looking directly up in his eyes.

"Ssss...sure…" Edward said and stepped aside, "Second on the left."

"Thanks." She said hurrying to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

Edward was acutely aware of another person in his apartment. He was acutely aware of the fact that the person using his shower was Bella. When he heard the shower turned off, he was pacing the living room. Eventually Bella exited the bathroom and was surprised to find Edward there waiting for her. He took her bath stuff and tossed in a room which Bella assumed was the guestroom and he almost dragged her out of his place.

"Edward? Is there something wrong?" She asked trying to keep up with him, "Look, if you don't want Tibby to stay in your apartment tonight, that's fine. I'll just go up to my dad's house…."

"Do you really think that that is what's bothering me?" Edward interupted coming to a halt. Bella stumbled into him and his arms steadied her. His nose was smelling her hair and his velvet voice whispered in her ear: "You are making me…. I am…. Bella, you have no idea how much I…." Whatever it was that Edward was trying to say, Bella would never know.

"Bella! Edward! Come quickly! Everyone is here already." Alice's voice ringed from up the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The lights were dimmed and the music was playing loud and the party was swinging with everyone mingling and talking to each other. Bella had no idea that Alice was this good at throwing a party. Tibby was dancing around and laughing with Alice. All the fire fighters that she had met the day before were here and a couple of Alice's colleagues as well, the rest was friends and family. Bella had briefly spoken to Carlisle and his wife, Esme and she could see a strong resemblance with Edward. Emmett had bellowed her name not long after that introducing her to his wife, Rosalie Hale. She was interesting to say the least. Bella had been completely taken aback by her beauty and when she started talking by her eloquence. Bella had suddenly understood why Edward had said that the mayor had an eye for Rosalie. However, she was very friendly and Bella could see how much she adored Emmett. But even though Bella was introduced to so many people, the one she really wanted to talk to shown in absence. All night, Edward was nowhere to be seen even though she heard he had been talking to almost everyone there. She started to feel very frustrated by his behaviour because the hot and cold facade was giving her a whiplash. Feeling the need to cool down and clear her mind of all the impressions she walked outside on the balcony. It was windy and quite chilly but it helped Bella to ease her nerves and breathe in some fresh air. However, she was not alone for long and by the way all her hairs were standing on end she knew who just joined her on the balcony.

"Edward…." She started turning around but she was cut off when a pair of hands held her in place preventing her from turning around.

"Shhhh… please…" He whispered in her ear and feeling his breath at the base of her neck, she could not say another word. His lips touched the skin of her neck, barely and she was already panting. She leant her head against his shoulder and gave him easy access and while she moved his hands slided to her abdomen which immediately gave away her feelings. Bella felt him smile against her throat and knew he was testing her, see what she liked. She pushed her body back a bit and felt his breathing rushing out because of what she felt against her lower back. He retaliated by nipping at her jaw and earlobe. She could not hold her moan that she tried to bite down on her lips.

"Edward, please…. Kiss me." She breathed and turning her head to lock eyes with emerald green orbs. His lips captured hers in an instant and she was swung off her feet by the intensity. She moaned and Edward immediately let his tongue explore her mouth and tongue. She could feel that he was very hard trying to behave himself but she had every intention to shatter that and turned around completely, body to body. He groaned which was the first sound she heard from him and he firmly grabbed her ass, pushing her flush against him. She drew a sharp breath and her eyes fluttered close while his lips claimed hers again and even more passionately. Unconsiously, they had been moving towards the dark walled corner of the balcony and when she felt the cold stones against her back, she opened her eyes. Edward was looking at her with an expression that showed Bella so much that she had no idea what to think about it. That moment the balcony door was shoved open and Tibby's sleepy voice drifted toward them breaking their spell.

"Mommy?"

Bella stepped in front of Edward smoothly of which she was very proud because she was not at all steady on her feet.

"Hey sweety, what's up?" Bella answered her little girl, walking towards her. Edward followed and let out a relaxing breath.

"I want to go to bed. You'll tell me a story, won't you?" Tibby said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Of course, I will, sweetheart. Come on, let's get you to bed." Bella said and let Tibby back inside with a brief glance at Edward, who just nodded, to see if he was ok.

"...And then after all her adventures of that day the little princess was safely tucked in her bed by the queen, her mother…" Bella finished in a hushed voice.

"Mommy, the same things happen to me and the little princess…" Tibby mumbled just before completely drifting off. Bella smiled and kissed her daughter goodnight.

"I love you, Elizabeth Sophie Swan."

Bella had just closed the door behind her when Edward appeared in the hallway of his apartment.

"Bella,…. I am sorry for how I behaved tonight." He said breaking the silence, "It was not my intention to…. Ah...you know.. kiss you."

Bella nodded biting her lip.

"I'm sorry." He said again, thinking that she was angry with him but Bella looked up to him a small smile playing along her lips.

"The question is if you are regretting the kiss because I certainly don't." She said to him plain and simple.

His handsome face broke into a full-blown smile and he shook his head.

"No, I just wish I had behaved somewhat more gentleman-like." He answered sheepishly which made Bella laugh.

"Well, you don't have to apologize. I can't remember me telling you to slow down. So…." Bella said leaving the rest to be filled in by Edward. He nodded distractly, his eyes a little hooded clearly remembering their kiss.

"Would you like something to drink?" He then asked politely, walking towards the kitchen. Bella could see he was clearly at home here but the kitchen had not been used often.

"Yes, some tea, please." She answered and he put the kettle on while Bella seated herself at the bar.

"So tell me something, what kind of work do you do?" Edward asked, leaning with his back against the bar, looking intently at Bella.

"Well, after Jacob left, Joe offered me a job as a waitress and host of his restaurant. He was very flexible about my situation and helps where he can. But I am dreaming to become a writer and teach at university…" She started telling him and soon they were talking about all kinds of things while comfortably seated on the couch.

Slowly light was beginning to touch the outskirts and skyline of Seattle and every thing was wakening up from a cold dark and quiet night. When the light finally touched Bella's face, she stirred and stretched, trying to turn around and fall back to sleep again. However, there was no room for her to turn and while it was oddly comforting and warm, she could not help but open her eyes for a sneak peak to satisfy her curiosity. She was lying on the couch in the living room and far more interesting was the fact she was enveloped in an embrace from no one else but Edward Cullen. Bella remembered talking the whole night but she could not honestly recall how they got in this position.

'I guess I just somewhere along the way nodded off and Edward too…' She knew that this was total BS but she did not want to think about it now because she was laying there really quite comfortably. She snuggled back in her place and sighed softly. She did not feel the change in Edward and had no idea that he had been awake as soon as she had stirred. Right now, he was doing a happy dance in his head, singing 'oh yeah, who tha man! I am!'

**Recently I have received some reviews and they are the first in a very long time so I figured there are still people who like my story! Thank you for your support which is why I started writing again ;) Please review these two new chapters and let me know what you think! Next chapter I hope to give you a preview of big trouble ahead of Bella and Edward. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A little while later, Bella woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. She realised that Edward had left her alone on the couch to make breakfast and she felt a pang of regret for which she scolded herself immediately. She sat up and heard that someone was also in the bathroom, splashing around the bathtub. Bella knew only one person who would make so much noise and when she opened the door she saw her daughter splashing around, laughing and giggling, making bubbles and blowing them everywhere.

"Mommy! Look what Edward did!" Tibby giggled when she showed her mother the bubble machine at the edge of the tub.

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward's voice drifted towards them through the kitchen and his footsteps followed quickly. Bella came to the conclusion that she was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt without having any idea as to how she looked. So when she stepped in the bathroom to look in the mirror, she did not notice the slippery surface and promptly slipped into the tub with Tibby.

Edward came to a halt at the door after he heard a yelp and a big splash of water. His eyes grew wide when he saw Bella straighten up in the bathtub, her clothes soaked from head to toe, clinging to her body and showing every detail from the curve of her hips to her hardened nipples through the white shirt.

She was grumbling and blushing furiously while avoiding Edward altogether. Tibby was splashing Bella even more but she was much more focused on the guy standing in the doorway.

"Eh… Breakfast is ready, if you like some…" Edward said more to Tibby but adding the last part for Bella's ears only.

"Yeah! Breakfast!" Tibby climbed out of the tub and started for the door.

"Tibby…" Bella said in a warning tone, stopping Tibby in her tracks, "Towel yourself first. I'll go change." She said to Edward.

Five minutes later, Edward was seated across Tibby at the kitchen table with two big plates of food in front of them. Bella came walking in, drying her hair and made herself comfortable on the chair, cross-legged. She seemed so comfortable here that it almost seemed like she lived here for ages already. She stole some bacon of Tibby's plate and chewed with a thoughtful expression.

"Wow Edward, I had no idea that you could cook!" She said surprised.

"Well, I have been living on my own for quite a while now." He countered playfully, bumping knees. She laughed and pulled Tibby in for a kiss.

"So, hon, what would you like to do today? Because it is still early Saturday morning." She said to her daughter and Edward then realised it was just past 7.30 am.

"Mommy, can we go to the beach?" Tibby asked after a pause of thoughtful consideration. Bella's eyebrows rose and she cast a glance in Edward's direction who had been eaten a piece of toast.

"You know what, that is a great idea, Tibby! Maybe Edward would like to come too?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Edward comes. He needs to carry me to the sea." Tibby stated matter of factly. Bella started laughing again because Edward's face showed a mixture of wonder, surprise and dread which left him looking utterly and ridiciously gaga. Tibby skipped from the table, yelling that she was packing her beach bag. Bella stole a piece of toast from Tibby's plate and pulled it toward her.

"I hope you're alright with that task all day…" She said a smile still playing around her lips.

"That's fine since I'll be seeing you a bathing suit." He said smirking and picking up their plates leaving Bella flustered for the second time this morning and it wasn't even 8 yet!

Thirty minutes later, they were driving north towards Port Angeles and the beach. Tibby was wearing a pink bathing suit with pink fluffy flipflops and pink towel with Barbie on it. The overall picture would hurt anyone's eyes but she was looking adorable because of her goggles on her head. Edward had tried very hard not to laugh when Bella and she exited their room showing a very happy Tibby and a grumpy looking Bella, who was looking stunning in a dark green shorts and white tank top, showing just enough bikini to make Edward swallow visibly. The drive went smoothly but Bella was shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat.

"You alright?" He asked after the umpteenth time. Bella just nodded, smiling shyly and continued looking out the window. Edward was starting to worry whether she regretted last night or having second thoughts. He could not let her go to far ahead, thinking too much of it so he decided to create some distance. He made a few calls with the crew to hear what was going on in Bella's apartment and the rest of the building to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey old bastard!" Emmett's loud voice filled the car.

"Emmett, Tibby and Bella are here too. We're going to the beach." Edward said slightly annoyed with his brother's exuberance.

"Oh, hello you two! Well, don't let me interupt your day but Eddie, did you forget that your on call tonight?" Emmett asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tonight, ok?" Eward said, "Oh, and don't call me Eddie ever again…" Leaving the 'or else' speech hanging because of Tibby.

After they hung up, Bella turned to Edward.

"You really did not have to come with us if you wanted to rest because of your work tonight." Edward huffed shaking his head.

"Bella, it's fine. I'm a big boy. I can handle it." Bella opened her mouth to saying something but nothing came. She silently turned to look out the window again.

They settled on a spot close to the rocks for shelter. Tibby ran off the minute she'd made sure her rope was spread out on the sand. Bella walked after her, instructing her not to go into the water but wait for her and Edward.

"Edward, could you help me with some suncream on my back? I can't reach _that_ far." She said and Edward got the nagging she meant something more. He hesitantly started massaging her back and while he tried to keep his distance, the fact Bella was softly moaning became disturbing. Edward quickly finished up and searched Tibby who was already dipping her toes.

"Okay, right! Let's get Tibby into the sea." Edward got up and literally ran towards the sea, cooling down. Bella smiled slyly, thinking Bella 1 Edward 0. She had been restless all the way because she had planned to innocently seduce Edward to the breaking point. However, he was being distant and aloof and she was beginning to wonder if he regretted last night. She shrugged it off her and walked after Edward and Tibby.

Edward had picked Tibby up and was wading into the waves with Tibby screaming that it was cold.

"You wanted to go to the beach!" Bella shouted to Tibby and Edward turned around and his face was twisted in an expression of agony and delight. Bella posed for him and then started to run towards them, crashing against Edward who could not hold on to two Swans and fell backwards. He disappeared underneath the surface but held Tibby up, who was laughing and yelling.

"Mommy! You're crazy!" Bella hugged Tibby and felt Edward's hands snaking around her back and her breath immediately hitched because his hands were warm to the touch.

He came up for air then and splashed water around. Soon after, Tibby thought the water was too cold and Bella brought her back to beach to build a sand castle. Edward was swimming further into the sea and Bella went after him.

"Is everything OK?" She asked him when she had reached him. He turned around shocked to see her.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Come on let's get back to shore." Bella shook her head and touched his arm.

"I'm fine and feeling reasonably good since a very long time so why are you avoiding me? You cannot fight it, you know…" She smiled hoping to be disarming and getting Edward to open up. He looked at her almost pained and she could see that he was conflicted. She nodded and gave a tight smile. So he did regret last night's kiss...

"I see… I...eh.. am sorry, I guess." She stammered and turned around to swim back ashore.

"Bella…" He all but whispered and he reached out to pull her back. His arms wrapped around her and her back was flush against his chest. His nose skimmed her jaw line and she forgot how to move her legs to stay floating. He didn't seem to mind though.

"You really should not have said that because now I feel that I have to make it up to you." He murmered against her throat. She shivered and turned her head to him.

"How?" Was all she asked before he captured her mouth and gave her a searing kiss. Lips moving, tongues stroking, breaths sighing and voices groaning. Their make-out session was disturbed by a huge waving that crashed down on them after which they swam ashore and headed back to Seattle.

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you like it if not let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 7

A little while later, Bella woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. She realised that Edward had left her alone on the couch to make breakfast and she felt a pang of regret for which she scolded herself immediately. She sat up and heard that someone was also in the bathroom, splashing around the bathtub. Bella knew only one person who would make so much noise and when she opened the door she saw her daughter splashing around, laughing and giggling, making bubbles and blowing them everywhere.

"Mommy! Look what Edward did!" Tibby giggled when she showed her mother the bubble machine at the edge of the tub.

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward's voice drifted towards them through the kitchen and his footsteps followed quickly. Bella came to the conclusion that she was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt without having any idea as to how she looked. So when she stepped in the bathroom to look in the mirror, she did not notice the slippery surface and promptly slipped into the tub with Tibby.

Edward came to a halt at the door after he heard a yelp and a big splash of water. His eyes grew wide when he saw Bella straighten up in the bathtub, her clothes soaked from head to toe, clinging to her body and showing every detail from the curve of her hips to her hardened nipples through the white shirt.

She was grumbling and blushing furiously while avoiding Edward altogether. Tibby was splashing Bella even more but she was much more focused on the guy standing in the doorway.

"Eh… Breakfast is ready, if you like some…" Edward said more to Tibby but adding the last part for Bella's ears only.

"Yeah! Breakfast!" Tibby climbed out of the tub and started for the door.

"Tibby…" Bella said in a warning tone, stopping Tibby in her tracks, "Towel yourself first. I'll go change." She said to Edward.

Five minutes later, Edward was seated across Tibby at the kitchen table with two big plates of food in front of them. Bella came walking in, drying her hair and made herself comfortable on the chair, cross-legged. She seemed so comfortable here that it almost seemed like she lived here for ages already. She stole some bacon of Tibby's plate and chewed with a thoughtful expression.

"Wow Edward, I had no idea that you could cook!" She said surprised.

"Well, I have been living on my own for quite a while now." He countered playfully, bumping knees. She laughed and pulled Tibby in for a kiss.

"So, hon, what would you like to do today? Because it is still early Saturday morning." She said to her daughter and Edward then realised it was just past 7.30 am.

"Mommy, can we go to the beach?" Tibby asked after a pause of thoughtful consideration. Bella's eyebrows rose and she cast a glance in Edward's direction who had been eaten a piece of toast.

"You know what, that is a great idea, Tibby! Maybe Edward would like to come too?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Edward comes. He needs to carry me to the sea." Tibby stated matter of factly. Bella started laughing again because Edward's face showed a mixture of wonder, surprise and dread which left him looking utterly and ridiciously gaga. Tibby skipped from the table, yelling that she was packing her beach bag. Bella stole a piece of toast from Tibby's plate and pulled it toward her.

"I hope you're alright with that task all day…" She said a smile still playing around her lips.

"That's fine since I'll be seeing you a bathing suit." He said smirking and picking up their plates leaving Bella flustered for the second time this morning and it wasn't even 8 yet!

Thirty minutes later, they were driving north towards Port Angeles and the beach. Tibby was wearing a pink bathing suit with pink fluffy flipflops and pink towel with Barbie on it. The overall picture would hurt anyone's eyes but she was looking adorable because of her goggles on her head. Edward had tried very hard not to laugh when Bella and she exited their room showing a very happy Tibby and a grumpy looking Bella, who was looking stunning in a dark green shorts and white tank top, showing just enough bikini to make Edward swallow visibly. The drive went smoothly but Bella was shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat.

"You alright?" He asked after the umpteenth time. Bella just nodded, smiling shyly and continued looking out the window. Edward was starting to worry whether she regretted last night or having second thoughts. He could not let her go to far ahead, thinking too much of it so he decided to create some distance. He made a few calls with the crew to hear what was going on in Bella's apartment and the rest of the building to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey old bastard!" Emmett's loud voice filled the car.

"Emmett, Tibby and Bella are here too. We're going to the beach." Edward said slightly annoyed with his brother's exuberance.

"Oh, hello you two! Well, don't let me interupt your day but Eddie, did you forget that your on call tonight?" Emmett asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tonight, ok?" Eward said, "Oh, and don't call me Eddie ever again…" Leaving the 'or else' speech hanging because of Tibby.

After they hung up, Bella turned to Edward.

"You really did not have to come with us if you wanted to rest because of your work tonight." Edward huffed shaking his head.

"Bella, it's fine. I'm a big boy. I can handle it." Bella opened her mouth to saying something but nothing came. She silently turned to look out the window again.

They settled on a spot close to the rocks for shelter. Tibby ran off the minute she'd made sure her towel was spread out on the sand. Bella walked after her, instructing her not to go into the water but wait for her and Edward.

"Edward, could you help me with some suncream on my back? I can't reach _that_ far." She said and Edward got the nagging she meant something more. He hesitantly started massaging her back and while he tried to keep his distance, the fact Bella was softly moaning became disturbing. Edward quickly finished up and searched Tibby who was already dipping her toes.

"Okay, right! Let's get Tibby into the sea." Edward got up and literally ran towards the sea, cooling down. Bella smiled slyly, thinking Bella 1 Edward 0. She had been restless all the way because she had planned to innocently seduce Edward to the breaking point. However, he was being distant and aloof and she was beginning to wonder if he regretted last night. She shrugged it off her and walked after Edward and Tibby.

Edward had picked Tibby up and was wading into the waves with Tibby screaming that it was cold.

"You wanted to go to the beach!" Bella shouted to Tibby and Edward turned around and his face was twisted in an expression of agony and delight. Bella posed for him and then started to run towards them, crashing against Edward who could not hold on to two Swans and fell backwards. He disappeared underneath the surface but held Tibby up, who was laughing and yelling.

"Mommy! You're crazy!" Bella hugged Tibby and felt Edward's hands snaking around her back and her breath immediately hitched because his hands were warm to the touch.

He came up for air then and splashed water around. Soon after, Tibby thought the water was too cold and Bella brought her back to beach to build a sand castle. Edward was swimming further into the sea and Bella went after him.

"Is everything OK?" She asked him when she had reached him. He turned around shocked to see her.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Come on let's get back to shore." Bella shook her head and touched his arm.

"I'm fine and feeling reasonably good since a very long time so why are you avoiding me? You cannot fight it, you know…" She smiled hoping to be disarming and getting Edward to open up. He looked at her almost pained and she could see that he was conflicted. She nodded and gave a tight smile. So he did regret last night's kiss...

"I see… I...eh.. am sorry, I guess." She stammered and turned around to swim back ashore.

"Bella…" He all but whispered and he reached out to pull her back. His arms wrapped around her and her back was flush against his chest. His nose skimmed her jaw line and she forgot how to move her legs to stay floating. He didn't seem to mind though.

"You really should not have said that because now I feel that I have to make it up to you." He murmered against her throat. She shivered and turned her head to him.

"How?" Was all she asked before he captured her mouth and gave her a searing kiss. Lips moving, tongues stroking, breaths sighing and voices groaning.

Unfortunately, their make-out session was disturbed by a huge waving that crashed down on them after which they swam ashore laughing and then headed back to Seattle.

Bella had asked Edward on the way back if they could drop Tibby off at Charlie's. She usually stayed there Saturday night because Bella either had to work or wanted to go out. Two of them did not really speak much the rest of the way. Edward excused himself when they were home to get some rest. Bella was just launching on the sofa when her phone rang.

"Bella! We're going out tonight!" Alice's chipper voice sounded from the other end, "Edward is probably sleeping, right? Come on up and we can prepare for tonight."

"I'll be right up. I'll just leave a note for Edward. Where are we going?" Bella said laughing at Alice's antics.

"Since the boys are on call, Rosalie and I thought it a good idea to keep them company at the local bar next to the station. They usually hang out there when the Saturday night shift." Alice explained and they hung up soon after.

Bella wrote Edward a note and went up to Alice.

Three hours later, Rosalie and Alice admired their handiwork. Bella had been dragged into the apartment and submitted to manicures, waxing and what not. Eventually Alice had shoved a dress in her arms and told her to change. Rosalie finished the whole outfit by twisting and curling her long brown locks. When Bella was finally allowed to look in the mirror she was completely shocked.

She looked absolutely stunning wearing a form-fitting black dress with sleeves just covering her shoulders of which her hair was flowing down. She barely recognised her own expression, looking into her own brown smoky eyes. She never thought she could compare herself to Alice or Rosalie but she felt just as confident and gorgeous as them.

"He has no idea what is going to hit him, Bell." Alice whispered, standing just behind her also looking in the mirror with a sweet smile.

"Come on, Bella! Let's go!" Rosalie shouted and the three of them went out.

When they arrived, the bar was already buzzing with music and laughter. They spotted the six men because they were playing pool in the back while shouting, laughing, singing and betting. When they walked up to them, it fell silent and Bella felt all eyes were on them. However, she could only see a pair of green orbs holding her captive. There were a few men who cat whistled them but they looked rather disappointed when Emmett and Jasper claimed their girls. Bella felt a bit awkward at first but Edward pulled her close and while he didn't kiss her full-on, he made it awfully clear that she was with him. He leaned in and his nose skimmed her jaw and he kissed her the corner of her lips, slightly lingering and leaving Bella trembling.

"You look stunning." He whispered softly. She smiled genuinely and getting her act together she took the cue and walked to the pool table. She wanted him to pursue her because even if him just practically staked his claim she was still an independent woman. Ha!

"So who of you boys would like to get beat by a woman?" Bella said to the remainder five guys cocking her eyebrow. They all practically drooled and when she took the first shot, her ass on full, they almost tumbled over each other to volunteer. Rosalie and Alice exchanged a knowing look and decided to help Bella out. So it was the boys against the girls. The girls were offered quite a few drinks and even a few shots while the men were on a soda diet but they still won the game.

Bella was yelling since she took the last shot and did a happy dance. Before she knew what was happening she was pulled into the small corridor in the back which lead to the toilets.

"You're going to be the death of me, Isabella Swan." Edward groaned pushing her against the wall and capturing her lips. He had been watching her all night swaying her ass and laughing and even flirting with the other men. On top of that he had to endure the looks his friends and colleagues gave her. When she started bouncing up and down, happy with her victory, he just about lost it. Feeling her hot lips move against his made him come undone. He would no longer fight the undeniable pull he felt towards her and though he did not say it, he poured everything into this kiss. Bella had been shocked at first but completely surrendered. She somehow felt the dynamics between them change and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that this was an incredible step for Edward. She had no idea why one moment he could be so cold and distant and the next be caring but she welcomed it. She kissed him back fervently and her hands just started to linger south when a sharp beep broke them apart. Edward fumbled getting his pager and seeing the emergency. His brows furrowed and then he looked up at her alarming Bella.

"Edward! Let's go!" Emmett shouted already dashing to the door with the others hot on his tail.

"Bella, you need to come with me." Edward said seriously and dragging her along to the door. Rosalie and Alice wanted to stop him but he turned and spoke urgently to Bella.

"We've got a call on Aurora Avenue. Charlie's house."

**Yep, I thought I end this one with a cliffie! Hehehe... I have some New Year resolutions of which one is the beautiful mantra "finish what you started" because I know how it feels when you like a story and it just ends. I hate that. I am also writing a True Blood fanfic starring Sookie and Eric. I'll update that one asap. Let me know how you like it so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**After a very long break, here the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Edward followed the fire engine closely with Bella in the passenger seat. The ride was silent and Bella was praying that her father and Tibby were ok.

The car barely stopped or Edward was sprinting to the others, shouting out orders and because the car was parked behind the fire engine Bella could only hear the roaring fire. She immediately knew that it was bad, very bad. She ran toward the house.

"Tibby!"

"Bella!" Edward shouted running after her. He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back.

"No! I have to get to Tibby. She'll be terrified… Edward… you know how scared she is…" Bella sobbed.

Just that moment Charlie appeared from behind the house, unharmed.

"Dad!" Bella ran towards her father, extremely relieved but Charlie just was shouting orders to the fire fighters while embracing his daughter.

"Tibby is still inside. I tried to find her! I think she is hiding somewhere!" Edward just nodded and together with Jasper and Emmett, they ran through the burning flames into the house.

Bella couldn't do anything but look on horrified. Her blood ran cold when she thought of losing Tibby and Edward.

The three guys knew the drill and spread through the house. Emmett and Jasper swept downstairs. The others that were left behind helped by aiming the water canon on the flames from outside in order to keep the temperature inside down. Edward had difficulty climbing the stairs but managed and knew from experience that Tibby would most likely be hiding in the bathroom since it was the closest to water. Busting the door open he saw Tibby in the tub.

"Tibby. It's Edward. We can't stay here." Edward said identifying himself since the uniform made him unrecognisable. He picked her up and running down the stairs. When he saw Jasper and Emmett retreating and he knew that was bad news.

"I've got Tibby! Go!" Edward hollered, knowing that something was about to burst or worse, explode. Emmett and Jasper ran with Edward hot on their tails.

Bella suddenly had a very strange feeling and she started towards the house just when Charlie grabbed her the whole house groaned and the fire roared and windows exploding.

"No!" Bella shrieked, not caring about the glass flying. She crossed the street and that is when she saw Edward and Tibby running towards her.

"Tibby! Edward! Oh my God, thank you, thank you…" She whispered just when Tibby jumped in her arms. Bella's eyes focused on Edward's who just nodded. He went to the others, directing instructions. Charlie was talking to Edward then and gestured towards the house. Edward suddenly stiffened and then called the rest of the crew to a halt with one word. They all turned and scrambled away.

"Bella! Get in the car!" Edward shouted while running towards her. Bella was still looking at the bursting flames with Tibby on her arm. Edward reached her and he shook her out of her stupor. He pulled them towards the silver Volvo which spreaded an eery reddish across its exterior and pushed Bella and Tibby on the backseat.

They sped away, away from the flames, away from the city, away from home.

They had reached the outskirts of Seattle when he parked the car and quickly stepped out. Bella did not seem to notice anything and was rocking Tibby silently, staring into nothing. Without a doubt Edward knew what happened… Bella was completely in shock and Tibby was looking up to him with terrified eyes, scared to move.

"She won't let me go…" The little girl whispered. Edward gave her a reassuring smile and turned to look at Bella.

"Bella… Bella? Love, you need to let Tibby go now…. Bells?" He whispered to her. When he called her by her nickname, she seemed to react minutely.

"Bells? Love, let go of your daughter for now. She is fine." He said softly and suddenly she seem to wake up and let go of Tibby but grabbing Edward.

"Oh my God, Edward…. I thought I lost you!….Oh my God… Edward…" She cried, clutching his shirt. Tibby was looking at them with wondering eyes. Edward just held her tight, stroking her hair, whispering that everything was ok. He looked at Tibby with reassuring eyes and after a while Bella calmed down, hugging Edward still but breathing evenly.

"Mommy?" Tibby whispered and Bella finally let go of Edward and turned towards the small girl, who held up her arms wanting to be picked up. Bella did and held her close while leaning into Edward who embraced the two gladly.

They arrived in the middle of the night at a house in the middle of a dark forest and Edward quickly flicked on a soft glowing light and the thermostat. He carried Tibby while Bella followed him to the bedroom. Tibby was fast asleep and Bella protectively curled around her daughter while drifting off. Edward sat there for a long time at the end of the bed, stroking Bella's back but when he rose to his feet Bella caught his hand. Her eyes were begging him to stay and the fear of being abandoned that Edward was very familiar with.

"I just have to take a shower. I'll be only gone a few minutes." He whispered and kissed her forehead softly.

When he came back, Bella was still awake and he seemed to get the feeling that this night had brought back a lot of irrational fears that Bella could not longer suppress. Her eyes followed his every movement and she reached for him when he was under the covers. Their hands intertwined, building a protective cage around Tibby, they fell asleep.

Silence, an eery quietness surrounded Bella when she slowly returned for her dreams. More like nightmares. She felt like she had been hit by a truck when she shifted in the comfortable bed. She reached for her daughter but was met with a warm broad chest instead. She opened her eyes to find a pair of emerald green ones staring back at her, just as sleepy and Bella got the feeling that Edward felt the same tiredness as her. She gave him a small smile and then looked between then, only to find nothing.

"Tibby!" She half shouted, sitting up and looking around the room frantically, "Edward…"

She needn't have said because he was already halfway out the bedroom when Tibby's clear and sleepy voice stopped him.

"Mommy?" She stood at the other side of the room in the door opening of the adjoining bathroom, "I needed to wee."

Bella scrambled to pick her daughter up and hugged her close.

"You should have woken me up." She whispered softly. Edward slowly sat back on the bed, looking even more tired than a few minutes before.

"Sweetie, did you wash your hands?" Bella asked Tibby, who shook her head, "You do that and than we go and make some breakfast."

Tibby disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and Bella walked to Edward. She stopped in front of him and her hands reached out to his hair, slowly gliding through it. His head leaned forward against her stomach, where Bella held him.

"I.. I'm so sorry…" He mumbled so quietly Bella barely heard him. She knelt down and looked into his eyes.

"This was not your fault and I am so, so thankful for your help last night." She said and when he leant into to kiss her, they exchanged an understanding which neither of them wanted to voice just yet. His lips were like fire, passionate and hungry like he was afraid she might disappear any second. She returned with equal fervor, needing him to make her feel safe. They broke apart when the bathroom door opened.

After that, Edward showed them the kitchen which was stocked with mostly canned food but Bella found all the ingredients to start making pancakes. Edward took Bella aside when Tibby was making a mess of the pancake mix and instructed that she should under no circumstances open the door or answer the phone. The house was secure and while Bella did not understand why this was important, she nodded when she saw how important this was to Edward. He gingerly touched her cheek and whispered that he was going to take a shower.

"Mommy, why was Gramps house on fire?" Tibby asked when Bella was flipping the first pancakes.

"I don't know, honey. Did you hear something before the fire started?" Bella asked. She intended to not make this more of a big deal for Tibby then it already was.

"Yeah, I woke up because I heard glass breaking and then I heard someone shouting. I got scared and wanted to go to Gramps but he wasn't in his room… I couldn't see and hid in the bathroom." Tibby whispered softly tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're safe. Nothing will happen to you. Edward was there, right? He protected you." Bella knelt, wiping Tibby's cheeks, looking at her lovingly. She tried very hard not to show how disturbing the images were that Tibby described.

They were eating in silence when Edward came back. He looked at Bella who was watching Tibby closely as if to hear what the little girl was thinking. He sat down beside Bella and nudged her with his shoulder as if to break her spell. She looked at him with a pained expression and tears brimming her eyes. They couldn't talk because of Tibby's presence but he tried to comfort her with understanding and reassurance.

"Mommy, can I watch television?" Tibby broke the quiet conversation between the two adults.

"Sure, but you have to ask Edward. This is his house." Bella said, picking up the plates.

"Of course, Tibby. It is the second door to your right." Edward said and Tibby gave him a beaming smile before jumping into Edward's lap.

"Thank you for saving me, Edward." She mumbled into his chest but he heard it as clear as a bird's song. After that she skidded off to find the living room. He sat there dazed when Bella started to go after Tibby.

"Please… Stay." He said, reaching out to her hand. Bella visibly relaxed when their hands connected. He pulled her on his lap and while they both heard the significant meaning of Tibby's gratitude, they chose to ignore it for now. Edward's lips found Bella's neck and her hands pulled his hair, which Edward noticed was quickly becoming his favourite feeling, knowing she had a thing for his hair. He groaned his approval and then Bella seem to alight with a fire to participate. She started shifted subconciously in his lap. She moaned when she felt his erection against her bottom. This drove Edward nearly over the edge and without a second thought he manipulated her so she straddled his hips, making sure she felt the friction he knew she was longing for too.

"Bella…" He whispered when she ground her hips against his, "I…"

"I know…" She panted just before she kissed him desperately. His hands found her warm breasts underneath her shirt and cupped and pinched them. She picked up her tempo until it became erratic. One of his hands slided down her back to cup her ass and his fingers curled between her legs. He helped to set the rhythm and when he felt her breathing became more laboured, he stroked her clit through her sweatpants. She came undone before him. Her head thrown back, her mouth a silent 'oh' and her breasts pushed against him. This sight was enough to send him over the edge too.

**I do not own Twilight. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
